The Weak One
by finnickandannie4ever
Summary: "Weak? That may work." Johanna Mason's story starting with her reaping and ending after her victory tour.
1. Reaped

**¡Hola! Lol anyway, This is the story of Johanna so, yea. Enjoy! Check out my other fics too!**

**~Kendyl~**

* * *

I am woken up by the sun streaming through the musty window onto my face. I groan realizing what day it is. Reaping day of the 71st games. See, I live in this screwed up country called Panem, which for the past 71 years has held a fight to the death between kids. They are required to be between the ages of 12 and 18. They are to be ushered into one square where one girl and boy are selected for death. I have to take Tesserae so I'm even worse off. I have a brother too, but he is 19, so he doesn't have to worry. I am 16 however, so I have to wear a semi-pretty dress, stand in a crowded square, and watch kids wail for their parents when their reaped. I really hope I'm not one of them. That would like, really suck. Anyway, I hop of my bed and slowly make my way to the closet. I really hate dresses so I have few. I settle on a faded lilac on. I rake through my spiky brown hair with my fingers. I some what make my bed and grab a pair of old white flats. I walk out of my bedroom and throw my shoes down by the door. I walk into the kitchen/dining room and look for food. It's a piece of bread with a mint leaf. What a great breakfast. I shrug biting into it. Its ok. I continue eating it looking for something to do before heading out. I see the clothes on the line are dry. I grab the basket and walk into my back yard. I set the basket under the first shirt. I release the clips and it flutters down into the basket. Moving the basket with my foot I repeat the process down the line.

After I'm done I walk back in the house and into my brothers room. He's at work. Figures. Picking through the basket I grab all of his clothes, fold them, and put them in the appropriate places. Same with my parents clothes. Then with mine. I sigh not knowing what to do. I pull on my flats and walk out of the door. As I walk on the path I make up my mind I cut across heading towards the woods. As soon as I arrive I walk on my brother and I's path. I come across home base. It's a huge oak that has many forks in the branches. We climb up it and talk and spy on people. Those were the days. Now I spy on him at work. I really miss having him with me everyday but when your no longer eligible you work. So I climb to my favorite fork and stand up. I can just see the lumber yard. I just can't seem to find my brother. A crunching noise below almost makes me jump out of my skin. I turn to see what it was. Or rather who it was. Its him! Its my brother! "Adam? What in the world are you doing here?" he looks at me as if im kidding. "Do you know what time it is?" he asks me. I frown. "Its time for reaping isn't it?" I ask. He nods. I grumble making my way down the tree. He takes a step back as I jump down. "Ready?" he asks. I nod and follow him to the retarded square.

I wait in line for my finger pricking. When its finally my turn they quickly prick it and direct me towards the 16 year olds. Like I don't know how old I am. I roll my eyes at the stupid girls gossiping. On a day like this? Are you serious? Whatever. I watch as our bright as ever escort, Tiffani hops up on the stage with her 8 inch heels. How in Panem does she walk in those things? The world may never know. Any how, she talks about the dark days and crap. I allow my eyes to scan. The mentor this year is as usual, Blight. Seeing as how there is no living female victor, were stuck with him. Speaking of victors, last years. That's what Tiffani is talking about. Some mad girl named Annie Cresta. She went insane after her district partner got beheaded. The flooded the arena and she swam to victory. She was one lucky girl. "Who's ready for the 71st annual Hunger Games?" she asks. No one does anything. Huffing she announces ladies first and digs her hand into the bowl. "Johanna Mason" I feel like someone punched me in the gut. What did she just say. Quick Johanna you need an angle. Tough? No you could never pull that off. Sweet? Yeah right. Weak? That might work. So I burst into tears. I put my head in my hands and sink to the ground. Im sobbing hysterically. The peace keepers have to carry me to the stage. Once im up there they manage to steady me but as they leave I go to the ground again. They sigh not bothering to try again. Tiffani tries to give me a sympathetic smile but goes over to the boys bowl. "Louis Maple" he's 18. He masks his emotions. Thanks you made me look great. I hatch a plan. Im going to be weak and a push over but when I get in that arena, well, heads are going to roll. So our names are announced once again and we are herded or carried into the Justice Building.

* * *

**What did you think? I know it was short, they will get longer! I promise! If you're here from Torn, welcome. If your not, go look at Torn! Please!**

**~Kendyl~**


	2. My own little prison

**Hiya! Thanks for my first chapter reviewers! Meant a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Johanna or the Hunger Games**

Hey I've got a brilliant idea! Let's stick all the tributes saying goodbyes in a room that looks like a prison cell! That's an awesome idea! I rolls my eyes at the room. Seriously what was going through their heads? I don't have any more time to be sarcastic about the room because my family is coming into the room. My mom throws her arms around me. She's sobbing uncontrollably. I start to feel _real_ tears roll down my cheeks. I don't want to leave her. Or my dad. Or my brother for that matter. This is the worst day ever. I grip to her tighter and whisper in her ear, "I'll see you later." This brings a smile to her face and she lets go of me. I'm soon engulfed in my father's arms. I tell him I have a plan. He nods releasing me. They walk out of the door leaving me alone with my brother. He allows me to think about things. I'm grateful for that. What to do? Cry some more making me look like a sissy, tears roll down my face. Check. Mumble everything to everyone. Ok planned for the future. Get a horrible training score. On it. Cry at the interview. Done. She had her plan. "Jo..." my brother began. Without thinking twice I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him. Sternly he said to me, "You will win Johanna. I can feel it." I nod. I will win. Then the stupid peacekeeper has to barge in and ruin our little sibling talk. Ugh I hate life. So I sit and wait until im escorted to the train.

Finally there's a knock on my door and Tiffani pokes her head in. "Its time to go honey." I nod sadly and shuffle out of the room. I start up the fake tears again and trip every once in a while. We gather Louis and Blight and the four of us make our way outside. We are stunned for a second by the flashing of cameras. I cry even harder and put my head in my hands. Is it fooling them? I peek out of my hands long enough to see everyone giving me sympathetic looks. Fooling them. We finally are able to make it to the train station where its there waiting for us. Purposely tripping I begin to fall face first into the pavement. Thankfully Louis catches me. "Thanks" I mutter quietly. I shuffle onto the train where we are told to take a seat at the table. Louis pulls out a chair for me probably scared it would some how fall on me. I wipe some tears away and sit down. My hair is sticking to my face and its bugging me, but I leave it the way it is. Blight looks at me and seems to stare right through me. He knows im faking. Dang. Although everyone else is looking at me with concern. At least im fooling everyone else. Meaning I already have the Capitol fooled. They're about as smart as a bag of rocks.

After a quick briefing from Blight, we are told to shower and put fresh clothes on. So I trip-walk all the way to my room. Shutting the door lightly behind me, I walk over to the closet. Im sure they want me in a dress. Maybe I can act almost child-like. So I pick out a pink lace dress and a pink ribbon and disappear into the bathroom. I look at the shower with amazement. What the Frick? I click a random button. To my surprise its actually for water. I strip out of my current clothes and hop in. The water warms me to my core. This is nice. I click another random button and gag. Some flower bull crap just hit me. Gross. I try another. To my liking it's a pine scent. Home. I let it engulf me. As soon as im done I step out onto some mat thing and immediately dried. Well that's like super weird. Shrugging it off I step into that pink dress. I hate it but what ever. I tie the ribbon into my hair. With a final look in the mirror, I head back to the dining cart. Just before I enter however, I start the water works back up. As I walk in sobbing I hear Blight sigh. Whatever Blight. Let me work with this plan and shut up. She falls into a chair and buries her face in her arms and cries. I feel a tap on my back. I lift my head up. "You need to listen k?" Louis tells me. I nod slowly and turn my head towards Blight. He gives me a "Very impressive" look and begins to speak. "Ok, so do you want to train separately or together. "Together" Louis says immediately. Blight looks at me. "Sure" I say in a small voice. "Ok, then first things first. Johanna, sweetheart, you might need to toughen up a bit." Johanna was pretty sure she was the only one that heard it but, his voice was laced with some sarcasm. I smirk on the inside. This is going to be so much fun!

The food, I had to admit, was amazing. I shoved tons of multi colored foods in my mouth. I had never seen so much in my life! After a while though, my stomach began to cramp. I was somewhat relieved when Tiffani asked if we would like to watch the recaps. What kind of idiot wouldn't? So I sat next to Louis on the overly comfy couch and waited to see Caesar's color scheme this year. Pumpkin orange apparently. God he looks freakish. So he blabbers on and on until they finally begin to show District 1. the girl is of course is a volunteer, and her name is some what related to sparkles. The boy is the same story. Only she learns his name is Beryl. Seriously district 1 kids are screwed when it comes to names. After Tiffani's squawking I learn Beryl is some type of precious stone. Figures. District 2 is the same as always, brutal, bloodthirsty, killing machines. I really doesn't pay attention to the rest until 7 hits. I look so weak! Perfect! I burst out in tears again. Louis offers me a half hug and we continue to watch. The same boring tributes as always. I sigh and stand up. "I'm going to bed." I say purposely breaking off at the end. They all say their good nights and I walk down the hall into my room. I throw off the dress and decide to stay in my under clothes. You know what? It feels like second nature to me.

**Ok so, slightly longer than the last, slowly progressing as we go on. So please review and check out my other stories! **

**~Kendyl~**


	3. The Lights

**Hazzah! Welcome back! (For those of you who have been reading). So, yeah... review please!**

**~Kendyl~**

"Up! Johanna up!" Tiffani obnoxious voice calls through the door.Groaning, I sit up and swing my legs to the side of the bed. I walk over to the wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. Obviously something girly and makes me look like a weakling. Pretty much most of the dresses. I settle on a mint green dress that stops at my ankles with plenty of white lace. I also slip on some white flats. Judging by the minimal noise coming out the room across the hall, I'd say I'm the last one up. My eyes are still puffy from yesterday's crying, but not as red. So I rub them. Red as a tomato. Smirking to myself, I walk out of the door and into the dining cart. As I suspected, everyone else is there. I shuffle over to the table and take a seat. I fill my plate not even bothering to look at what im putting on it. It'll be good anyway. It always is. Stupid Capitol. I half listen to Blight's talking and mostly focus on eating this food. "Anyway, we'll be arriving in the Capitol in little less than an hour, so I suggest you two finish eating and find something to do." Blight says in between bites of food. I nod half-heartily and finish the last bit of food on my plate. I'm about to ask Blight where to put my plate when a person dressed head-to-toe in white takes it from me. I offer them a half smile and mumble, "Thanks." the person's eyes go wide and the scramble away from me. I turn to Blight for an explanation. He looks from side to side but were the only ones left in the dining cart. He turns back to face me. "An avox." he says suddenly interested in his soup. "A what now?" I ask him. What kind of name is Avox? He sighs heavily. "An avox is a traitor to the Capitol. They either committed a crime against them or had something to do with the rebellion." as soon as he finishes his hands slap over his mouth like he said something wrong. The rebellion? My voice drops to a whisper. "There's a rebellion in the works?" I ask. About freaking time someone did something. He uncovers his mouth. "No. I simply meant they started to plan a rebellion." he stutters. I'm unconvinced. "Anyway, they cut out their tongues." he tells me. Ew. "That's something I could live without knowing." I tell him honestly. He smiles slightly. "So Johanna, I must applaud you on deceiving everyone. I honestly don't think anyone could pull it off. Nicely done kid." I'm not sure what irks me more, the fact that he doubted someone could fool the Capitol or the fact that he called me kid. As soon as you hit age 12, you are no longer a kid. I narrow my eyes at him. "First off, I am not a kid so you can just shut up. Second, if you don't mind, stay out of my business. This angle could be the key to me winning. Now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now." I say pushing my chair back and walking towards the door. Right before I walk through them though, I hear him whisper, "Trust me, you don't want to win."

"You don't want to win." the words echoed in my head as I walk into the Tv cart. Turns out I'm not going to be alone. There sits Louis. He turns around and smiles at me then gestures to the space on the couch next to him. I return his smile with my weak one and take the seat next to him. The 70th games lights up the screen. The arena's flooded and its between Annie Cresta and the girl from 6. She can't hold on much longer. I watch as 6's head goes under the water and the final cannon booms. The screen then shows Claudius and Caesar. "Poor girl." Louis says shaking his head slightly. I smile mischievously. "It can't be all bad, I mean, Finnick Odair was her mentor." I say nonchalantly. He turns to face me. He's grinning. Probably happy to see me not acting. Not that he would ever know I was. "Another Finnick fangirl I see?" he teases. I scoff. "No way. I don't get it." I say rolling my eyes. I never understood the girls in my district that would squeal every time his face showed up on the screen. The girls never had a chance. I also didn't like his attitude. He was a cocky, self-centered, jerk that slept around with any person that hailed from the Capitol. No thanks. He laughs. "I figured as much. You seem more like a family girl than a fangirl." I think about that for a moment. Sure I love my family, but am I a family girl? No, not really. More of a forest girl. I smile slightly. "That's me!" I lie once again. I actually feel a little bad lying to him. He's honestly a good guy. I just can't risk him spilling the beans. So lying to him wins once again. He laughs once again. The sound of clicking follows. I groan. "Greatttt" I whisper and Louis smiles. "Come along you two! Were just about to enter the Capitol." her shrill voice chirps. I groan mentally but follow the other two out of the cart. When I once again enter the dining cart, it immediately darkens. I scowl as soon as I realize this must be the tunnel before entering the Capitol. Right I am. I snap my eyes closed when we shoot out of the tunnel blinded by the bright lights. Then I hear their muffled cheers. I sigh, then take my place in front of the window. I immediately etch on sad features and start crying a bit. They give me sympathetic looks as we pass by. Like their going to care as soon as I'm in that arena getting murdered. That's quite honestly the funniest thing I've thought today.

**Finally! An update! Love my readers and please review.**

**~Kendyl~**


End file.
